


Fifty Shades of Red

by emery3002



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emery3002/pseuds/emery3002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane discovers something in Maura's guest room and takes the hint...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Red

**Fifty Shades of Red**

**by Emery Fowles**

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles and all of its parts belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT.**

**A/N: I have read one paragraph of Fifty Shades of Grey and that's all I plan on reading of it. And I'm completely fine with that.**

\- - - 

**  
**

"Shit, Frankie, this isn't the Final Four!" Jane yelled as her little brother rammed into her, pushing his way to the basket and tossing in an effortless layup.

  
"What's wrong, big sister, getting old?" he asked with a grin, catching his own rebound and tossing the ball back at her.  
  
Jane dribbled in place, a competitive scowl on her face. The entire week her mojo had been completely off: at work, at home, and now even during her down time. "Shut up," she grumbled, dribbling a few more times before finally managing to slide past Frankie for a weak shot at the basket. It wobbled around the rim before finally swooshing through the net.  
  
"Finally," Frankie said, prompting Jane to give him a shove as she pushed past him. Brothers never did know when to stop ribbing, and the Rizzoli clan missed that social cue completely. "What's up your shorts this week?" he asked, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead. "Your game's off."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Jane replied. "I'm just tired, that's all." She had clocked extra hours that week, and between a particularly spiraling case and a backlog of autopsy requests for Maura, she had barely seen her partner for the better part of the week. Except for in the morgue, which didn't really do much for their emotional intimacy. And their exhaustion hadn't done much for their sexual intimacy, either, which was more than likely a factor contributing to her prolonged exacerbation with just about anyone that crossed her path.  
  
"Well, wake up," Frankie said, batting the ball away from her and driving to the basket for another point. "Because you just lost!" He dribbled back to her with a celebratory grin.  
  
"Best three out of four," Jane said, reaching for the ball.  
  
"No," Frankie said, jerking it away. "We already did best two out of three. You owe me a six-pack."  
  
"Give me the ball, Frankie."  
  
"No."  
  
"Frankie," Jane repeated warningly, reaching for it again.  
  
"No," Frankie replied, and the two went in circles, neither willing to give up hold on the ball, their voices rising in annoyance and percolated with irritated grunts. The speed with which Jane reverted back to a ten-year-old with her brother always surprised her, but she wasn't about to let go. Their struggled continued,  
  
They both stopped at the sound of Maura's Prius turning into the driveway, it's quiet purr coming to a stop outside the guesthouse. Maura climbed quickly out of the driver's seat, her brow furrowed. "I need your help," she called, waving Jane over. Jane tossed Frankie a concerned glance as she abandoned the basketball, jogging towards the car.   
  
"Don't listen to her!" called Angela as she opened the passenger door. "I don't need any - OW!"  
  
Jane picked up her pace, with Frankie close behind her. "What the hell happened?" she asked, looking down at her mother, who had collapsed back into her seat with a pained sneer.  
  
"Looks like Angela pulled her L5-S1 disc," Maura said.  
  
"Aw, Ma," Jane said, helping her mother out of the car. "What have I told you about trying those Zumba moves?"  
  
Frankie took Angela's other arm as Maura slung a gym bag over her shoulder and closed the car door behind them. "You really did nail that twist, Angela," Maura said. "Perfect form, really."  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoyed your one moment of glory," Jane replied. "Because you're not going to be pulling any of those moves again."  
  
"Just get me horizontal, now!" Angela exclaimed, prompting both Frankie and Jane to grimace at her choice of words.  
  
"Wait," Maura said, motioning toward the main house. "Let's get her to the guest room."  
  
Jane stared pointedly at her. "No, Maura, we will get her to the guest _house_. There's no reason for her to stay in the guest _room_ if she's already living in the guest _house_." Ever since she had moved in with Maura, she had consistently tried to keep a distinct line between their home and her mothers, but it was a consistent battle.   
  
"Well, what if she needs something?" Maura asked.  
  
"There are these new things called cell phones," Jane began, but her mother cut her off with an exasperated cry.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, who cares. Just take me to the closest bed!"  
  
"That would be the guesthouse," Jane said crisply, tossing a triumphant look at her girlfriend.  
  
"I'm going to grab some aspirin from the house," Maura replied. "And I have a back brace somewhere, too, I think. It's vintage, but it should work."  
  
"Vintage?" Jane repeated, rolling her eyes. "Just put your stuff down in the house and meet us over there," she said. "You're the doctor, after all."  
  
"Technically, this is more suited for a chiropractor," Maura said, but she quickly cut herself off as she turned and scurried briskly into the main house.  
  
Angela sighed. "I guess I put new meaning to the phrase, 'Put your back into it'," she said.  
  
"Ma, I need you to not talk anymore," Jane frowned, sharing a pained look with Frankie as the three slowly made their way toward the guesthouse. Jane sighed. Her long week just got longer.  
  


\- - - 

  
It had taken an hour to get Angela fully settled, and another hour for Jane to troubleshoot her DVR, which would hopefully keep her occupied for the next few days as she recovered. After spending most of the morning waiting hand and foot on her mother, Jane needed a long, long run. She pushed open the door to the guest room, heading toward the closet, where Maura had relegated most of Jane's workout clothes, along with any other miscellaneous items, including, apparently, the back brace she had retrieved for Angela.   
  
A blue navy gym bag sat discarded on the floor, probably where Maura had dropped it in her hasty search for the brace, and Jane picked it up and tossed it carelessly into the closet. As she did, a small, paperback novel fluttered to the floor. It didn't look like Maura's usual reading, where the title of the book took up the entire front cover with meandering subtitles and author credentials that utilized most of the alphabet. This was sleek and simple: "Fifty Shades of Grey," Jane read, letting the bag drop to the floor as she flipped curiously through a few pages.  
  
One in particular caught her attention, and her eyes widened. This definitely wasn't Maura's usual fare - at least not that she knew of. Jane sat on the bed, reading further, her fingers turning the pages faster as she went along. The writing was horrible, more akin to a harlequin romance than a bestseller, but several scenes made Jane's eyebrows raise and her pulse quicken. Was Maura into this type of thing? The rules, the bondage? She had never said so, but Jane had never ever asked. In the two years that they'd been together, she had never received a complaint, but she had to admit that their sex life had been put on the back burner for the past month or so. Maybe this was some sort of sign from the sex gods.   
  
She fell back on the bed, filing away a few scenes in her own mind to use later, and only after another hour of reading did she finally place the book carefully back in the bag. She closed the book quietly, slipping it back in the gym bag and placing it carefully back in its place. If Maura liked the idea of a fantasy, then Jane would certainly give her one. After all, it certainly couldn't hurt. 

She pulled her workout clothes from their drawer inside the closet. Now, more than ever, she definitely needed a run. And then a very long, very cold shower.   
  


\- - -

 

Jane stood at the sink after dinner, attempting to calm her libido by using cold water, which didn't seem to be doing much to clean the dishes. Maura had kept up most of the conversation during their meal, seemingly content with Jane's one-word responses. After Jane had spent most of the afternoon thinking about how she was going to seduce Maura, simply sitting across the blonde for a simple meal had been pure torture. 

 

After dinner Maura had slipped next door to deliver Angela a plate, and Jane quickly abandoned the dishes and headed into the bedroom, giving her appearance a quick once-over in the mirror. She was in her usual jeans and t-shirt, but she had taken some extra care in what she wore underneath. “You can do this, Rizzoli,” she said, giving her reflection a confident stare. “It's all about confidence.”

 

She heard the back door open and with a last exhale, met Maura in the living room. “This isn't working,” the shorter woman said with a disappointed frown as she stepped inside and held up the back brace. “Apparently vintage doesn't preserve as well when it comes to medical devices.”

 

“Come sit with me,” Jane offered with a seductive smile, taking a seat on the couch and patting the cushion next to her.

 

“Did I ever tell you where I got this?” Maura asked, her face brightening with the memory. “It's a great story.”

 

“I'm sure it is,” Jane replied, reaching out to her. “But come here for a second.”

 

“I got it during my surgery rotation in medical school,” Maura began, holding the apparatus in front of her. “My attendant that year was a big JFK fan – you know John F. Kennedy wore a back brace - “

 

“Maura,” Jane pleaded, her confidence slowly eking into frustration. “I don't want to talk about John F. Kennedy, or back problems, or vintage medical equipment.”

 

Maura looked down at her with a disappointed frown. “Fine.” She tossed the back brace aside, but still didn't take a seat, instead making her way to the dishes that were still piled in the sink. “Your mom seems to be feeling a little better. Or a little loopy, depending on how you look at it. Either way, she'll be knocked out for most of the night.”

 

“That's great, Maur,” Jane replied, standing. The fact that she couldn't get her girlfriend to follow simple instructions wasn't boding well for the night she had planned. 

 

“I'll stop over tomorrow morning before my yoga class,” Maura said, storing a bottle of white wine back in the refrigerator. “And I'll be a little late. I'm having lunch with an old med school friend in town for the weekend. Did I ever tell you about Marcia Simmons? We had a gerontology rotation together - “

 

Jane slammed the refrigerator door shut and cut Maura off with a hasty kiss, cupping the shorter woman's jaw with both hands, forcing her lips to hers. She used Maura's surprise to her advantage, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and exploring fully, pleased to see her girlfriend dissolve into the gesture with a small moan. Just as Maura reached to wrap her arms around her neck, Jane pulled abruptly away, taking both of her girlfriend's wrists in her hands. “I'm tired of talking,” she said tersely. 

 

The kiss had left Maura surprised and a little breathless, but she nodded nonetheless. “Talking can be overrated,” she agreed uncertainly. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

Jane backed Maura up against the refrigerator, her height giving her a power that sent a thrill up her spine. "I want you to do exactly what I tell you," she said, her eyes grazing over the shorter woman's body. "Can you do that for me?"  
  
Maura's eyes widened slightly, but she smiled. "I - sure. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"No questions,” Jane replied tersely, but not unkindly. “I tell you the rules, and you follow them." She leaned in toward Maura's neck, letting her lips graze lightly over the sensitive flesh of her neck and towards her ear. "You'll do exactly what I say. If you want to stop at any point, or for whatever reason, then just say 'red light'.” She leaned back, studying Maura's expression, which held an aroused curiosity. “Got it?"

 

The blonde nodded, but cocked her head slightly, easing into their game. “What would you like me to do for you?” she asked, curling her lips and running a hand underneath Jane's t-shirt.   
  
The light flutter at her stomach went straight below Jane's pelvis, and for a moment she had trouble concentrating, but recovered with a quick swallow, and once again pressed Maura's hands back against the refrigerator. "You don't touch until I say you can,” she said, peering into Maura's intrigued hazel eyes. “Do you understand?”

 

There was a small slice of silence, and for a moment Jane felt absolutely ridiculous, but Maura bit the corner of her lip and nodded. “Yes,” she replied, her voice huskier than it had been a few moments earlier. 

 

“Good,” Jane said with a curl of her lips. “Go into the bedroom and strip. Sit on the bed and wait for me." She was surprised by the authority in her tone. Usually, it was Maura who held the cards, but she enjoyed the sudden sense of power as her girlfriend nodded coyly, walking past her, but still allowing her fingers to graze across the flesh of Jane's stomach. Not that Jane had expected her to follow the rules right away. Clearly Maura still held _some_ of the cards.  


Jane watched her go and waited a few moments, leaning against the wall. How long was she supposed to wait? She wasn't exactly the most patient person, and the thought of Maura waiting for her, nude, on their bed, certainly wasn't helping. She dropped to the floor, doing the one thing that would distract her, and pumped out twenty push-ups. By the time she got to her feet, she was over her waiting game, and made haste towards the bedroom, only at the last minute remembering to slow her pace with a cool, confident stride. “Slow your roll, Rizzoli,” she muttered, stepping into the room.

  
Maura sat on the bed, leaning back on her arms, having followed Jane's instructions and stripped completely, leaving nothing to the imagination. She smiled, and Jane gave her an appreciative once-over, but bypassed the bed and went towards the closet. Maura's brow furrowed and she motioned towards the drawer beside their bed. "What do you need from the closet?" she asked. "Everything's over here where it always is."   
  
Jane bit her lip as she grabbed what she needed from Maura's side of the closet, attempting to keep her assertive demeanor despite the blonde's constant questions, and stepped back toward the bed.   
  
"What are you doing with my scarves?" Maura asked, her tone taking on the possessiveness it always did when it came to her clothes. "That's a Hermes."   
  
Jane dropped the scarf onto the bed beside Maura, but didn't respond, instead moving her hands to her own t-shirt and pulling it over her head. Unbuttoning her jeans, she shimmied out of them as well, revealing a set of matching underwear that she normally reserved for wearing beneath sexier attire. Her choice didn't go unrewarded, however, as Maura's eyes skipped pleasurably over her, and her questions came to a halt.   
  
"You like what you see?" Jane asked.   
  
"Yes," Maura replied demurely. "But I'd like to see more."   
  
Jane smiled warmly, appreciating the comment, but if she was going to make this fantasy come true, she'd have to remind the blonde who was in charge. Not that she expected Maura to accept a submissive role so easily; she was stubborn enough to fight it even during her own fantasies.   
  
Moving the few feet to the edge of the bed, Jane cupped Maura's chin and tilted it upwards, tracing her jaw line and moving lower to cup a full breast. She let her thumb stroke the nipple to excitement, watching as Maura's breath shortened. Jane widened her smile: "You don't make the rules, sweetheart."   
  
She knelt at the edge of the bed, pulling Maura closer to her. "Spread your legs," she directed quietly, but with a commanding tone. Jane ran her hands up the outside of Maura's thighs, around her hips and back down toward her mound, where a small patch of light brown curls awaited her.   
  
Maura wasn't one to be nervous about showing off her body, but Jane could tell by her quick intake of breath that the intensity of her gaze was making the smaller woman nervous. "You are absolutely beautiful, you know that?" she said, making contact with the pair of hazel eyes that stared cautiously down at her.   
  
Maura nodded, her voice seemingly gone for the moment, and Jane pressed a lingering kiss on the inside of one thigh. "How does this feel?" she asked against the smoothness of the opposite thigh before letting her teeth graze the skin there.   
  
She heard a quick gasp of breath, and then Maura's voice: "New."   
  
Jane smiled, spreading Maura's legs further apart and flicking her tongue quickly against the tiny bundle of nerves still hidden behind a veil of anticipation. This time, Maura gave a quick cry at the pleasurable assault, the muscles across her stomach tightening. As her body melted into the touch, her skin suddenly warmer and a flush appearing across her chest, Jane knew it was time for her next step.   
  
She stood, coaxing Maura backward with a forceful hand. "Lay down," she instructed. "Put your hands over your head." A rush of nervous adrenaline coursed through her as she awaited Maura's response, but the blonde gave a telltale bite of her lower lip and leaned back, raising her arms obediently over her head.    
  
Jane climbed on top of her, straddling Maura's legs and inching her way up the curvacious body, picking up the Hermes scarf along her way. As she raised it above the blonde's head, she saw Maura's eyes widen as they followed it. "Remember what I said," she coached. "We can stop anytime."   
  
Maura shook her head. "I don't want to stop," she said, her eyes locking onto Jane's. As Jane reached up to tie Maura's hands, opting to simply band them together rather than tie them to the headboard, she felt another throb of arousal below her stomach. As she looked down and admired her work, she couldn't help but smile. This would be fun.   
  
She brought Maura's bound hands to her lips, kissing her knuckles, but pushed them firmly back into position above her head. "Keep those there," she said. "Whatever I choose to do with you, they stay above your head. Understand?” Maura nodded faintly, clearly still on some precipice of trying to decide what exactly had gotten into her girlfriend. Jane used the hesitation to her advantage, her tone harsher this time. “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.”

 

“Yes,” Maura stammered. “I understand.”  
  
Jane complemented her firm words with a light touch, raking her fingers down the length of Maura's arms and tracing her collarbone. Her journey continued, stopping at Maura's breasts, which were made even fuller by her prone position. Jane lowered her mouth to one as her fingers worked the other, and she let her tongue quickly work the nipple to hardness. Maura squirmed pleasurably beneath her, arching into her mouth, voicing as much need as she could without words.  
  
Jane reached over, rummaging through the drawer until she found the instrument she was looking for: a long, thin blue vibrator. She flicked it on, and Maura registered the familiar sound with an unconscious squirm, her legs widening. Jane took her time, letting it flit playfully across Maura's stomach, leaving a wake of goose bumps behind. The blonde's heaving chest was too much to resist, and she soon touched the vibrator to one nipple, eliciting a soft, but pleased hiss. She replaced the vibrator with her mouth for a quick moment, only to touch the instrument back against it, the disparate sensations lifting a whimper from Maura's lips.  
  
"I bet you know all the best places to use this, don't you?" Jane whispered, letting it lazily circle the opposite mound of flesh. "The places with the most nerve endings? The most sensitive to touch?" With that, she honed in on Maura's nipple, and the blonde's arms jerked, but stayed above her head. "Where should I touch you next?" Jane whispered, fully enjoying the effect her antics were having.  
  
"Jane, please," Maura mumbled, her breath shortened.  
  
"Answer the question," Jane replied, keeping the vibrator trained on her girlfriend's nipple.  
  
"Lower," Maura managed.  
  
"Lower," Jane repeated thoughtfully, sliding the vibrator downward, playing with the soft patch of brown curls between Maura's legs, but staying away from the concentrated bundle at her center. She watched Maura writhe, attempting to position her body so that the vibrator hit her exactly where she wanted, but to no avail.  
  
"Jane, please, lower," Maura murmured, her voice raspy with need.  
  
"Mmm," Jane acknowledged, sliding the blue object down Maura's folds and slipping it easily inside her. The blonde groaned, grinding her hips further onto the vibrator as Jane slid it slowly in and out of her. Despite the sensations that Jane was sure were coursing through the blonde's body, she was surprised to see that she kept her hands above her head. They were balled into tight fists at the moment, but she did have some impressive self-control, more than likely due to the stubborn, competitive streak that ran through her.   
  
"I could play with you all night," Jane said approvingly. It wasn't exactly far from the truth, but judging by the wetness between her own legs, she would need some release very soon. Maura, on the other hand, looked as if she needed it right away, her eyes clenching shut as the vibrator continued its repetitive course inside her.  
  
"Do you know how much you drive me crazy?" Jane asked with a curl of her lips.  
  
Maura managed a coy tilt of her head, but her voice wavered as her eyes opened lazily. "I would imagine a little."  
  
Jane laughed. "Would you like to see?"  
  
Maura's pulse quickened under the pale skin of her neck. "Yes."  
  
Jane placed the vibrator just at Maura's entrance, turning its speed down slightly, but just enough to keep her partner at the edge of a pleasurable plateau. She reached around her back, slipping off her bra and tossing it onto Maura's stomach. Wasting little time, but making sure that her partner's hazel eyes were glued to her, she lowered her panties, sliding them off with a slightly impatient kick of her foot.   
  
Pressing her body against Maura's, both of them now warm against one another, she slid upwards, making sure that blonde felt Jane's wetness against her thigh. She perched atop Maura's hips, but quickly raised upwards, momentarily breaking her facade. "Am I too heavy?"  
  
"What?" Maura asked, but distractedly shook her head. "No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Good god, Jane, no," Maura murmured breathlessly.  
  
"Okay," Jane said, confident enough to slip back into her domineering role. She let her hands play teasingly with her girlfriend's full breasts for a moment, but quickly caught the way Maura was eying Jane's own, which, thanks to her tied hands, were out of reach. For a moment, the disappointment in Maura's eyes made Jane feel a little too cruel; but there was no reason she couldn't let Maura put her mouth to good use.  
  
"Do you see something you'd like to touch?" she asked, raising onto her knees and inching further up Maura's torso. The hazel eyes went exactly where she wanted them to, and Maura nodded, her lips already parting and revealing an eager tongue. “And, how,” she asked, running a finger along Maura's lips, letting it delve inside her mouth, “how are you going to touch me with your hands tied like that?”

 

Maura's tongue swirled against her finger, her lips suckling it hungrily and, despite her domineering position, Jane felt completely and utterly under the blonde's spell. She moved quickly, her hips hovering over Maura's waiting mouth, but didn't have to give any further directions as her partner raised her head, making contact with what she wanted. Jane's thighs shivered at the first touch as Maura explored her folds carefully with her tongue before pushing just inside her. But it was the sudden pressure against Jane's hood that made her unwittingly grind her hips against Maura's mouth.

 

Gripping the headboard, she tossed her head back, now in her own fantasy as Maura continued to work her, eliciting soft moans in the process, but nothing compared to the groans slipping from Jane's own mouth. As she looked down, glimpsing the top of Maura's honey-blonde head and her bound wrists, she felt a sudden pleasurable lurch inside of her, and she groaned with the closeness of her pending orgasm. In the few parts of the book she had read, the man's words were coachful, domineering, but she could barely form words, much less speak them with any sense of authority. Instead she melted into Maura's mouth, the capable tongue circling her center and taking her right over the edge. For this part, she would simply have to write her own rules.

 

As she orgasmed, Maura kept her mouth trained on her, not letting up until Jane sidled off of her with a shuddered moan. It took her a moment to get her bearings, and she peered down at Maura with a smile. “You, my dear, have an incredibly talented tongue,” she said, bending down and kissing her, letting her own taste coat her lips. 

 

Maura, still on edge from the vibrator inside her, was unable to form a response, and instead leaned up into the kiss, tacitly begging for reward. Jane reached down, pulling the device from within her and prompting Maura to groan from the sudden emptiness. “Please,” she whispered, her hazel eyes pleading upwards. 

 

Jane inserted two fingers into Maura's core, simply testing her wetness, which she found more than inviting. “You are exquisite,” she said, trailing her slick fingers up over her girlfriend's stomach. “Especially when you're this needy.” She had planned on returning Maura's oral favor, but the feel of her wet warmth and the way her hazel eyes implored her struck some other primal need, and Jane leaned over to give her one more lingering kiss. “I'll be right back.”

 

Maura's eyes suddenly widened, panicking. “You can't leave now,” she said, her voice higher than usual. 

 

“Close your eyes,” Jane replied, but the thought of being left hanging suddenly made Maura much less obedient.

 

"Jane, this isn't fair," she moaned.

  
"Two seconds," Jane said, holding up a finger. "I promise." She practically lunged off the bed and toward their drawer, tossing a glance back at the bed to make sure Maura's eyes were closed. Quietly slipping the strap-on and harness from the drawer, she tip-toed to the bathroom, where she slipped it on as fast and as quietly as she could, sliding inside her the small end inside her and hoping the jangle of the buckle didn't give her plot twist away.  
  
As she walked back toward the bed, Maura turned her head, her eyes still closed. "Why did you go all the way over there to put it on?" she asked. "I'm dying over here."  
  
Clearly her ploy hadn't been as sneaky as she'd thought, or maybe Maura just knew her that well. "Hey, remember the rules, okay?" Jane reminded her as she climbed back onto the bed. "You speak only when spoken to. Now open your eyes."  
  
Maura knew exactly where to look as her eyes flitted open and she chewed her lower lip as she eyed the strap-on. Jane let the tip of it tease her entrance, much like she had done with the vibrator. "Any last requests?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Fuck me," Maura breathed.  
  
"What do you say?" Jane asked.  
  
"Now."  
  
"No," she said, reaching out and pressing her thumb against Maura's swollen clit, eliciting a shocked hiss. "What do you say?"  
  
Maura groaned, her hips writhing for more of the fake shaft, but she whispered a low response. "Please fuck me."  
  
Jane's own throb was building again, and as she pushed into Maura, the shift of the dildo making both of them cry out with a sudden need. Maura raised her hips, meeting Jane's thrusts immediately, her bound fists clenching the comforter above her head.  
  
Jane pressed her fingers against Maura's hardened bud, putting circular pressure onto it as she continued pumping inside her. As she leaned down, letting their nipples brush together and burying her head in the blonde's neck, she let go a throttled moan. She could feel the body tighten underneath her and she whispered lightly into Maura's ear: "Would you like to come for me?"  
  
In response, Maura's tied hands came down over her head, pulling her closer as her moans morphed into one long whimper, her legs wrapping around Jane's back as she pressed their lips together in a frenzied, hungry kiss. The blonde's back arched, raising her hips as she stilled for a split second before letting her orgasm rock through her. The feel of Maura's heat against her, coupled with the end of the dildo pressing into her, elicited a other pleasurable shudder through Jane as well, their moans mingling together.  
  
As Maura fell back against the bed, Jane fell into her, their heated skin melting together."Oh my god," Maura breathed, her hands pulling on Jane's hair and forcing her head up to meet her eyes. "I think you may have ruptured my glans vessel."  
  
Jane raised her eyebrows. "I trust that's a good thing?"  
  
"Yes," Maura said, pulling her in for a sweeter, gentler kiss than the one they had shared just a few seconds earlier.  
  
Jane pulled the blonde's hands from around her neck, gently untying the scarf and setting them free. Maura wasted little time in putting them to good use, rolling Jane over and straddling her, a smile on her lips. "Not that I am complaining," she said. "But where did you learn how to do that?"  
  
Jane smiled bashfully up at her. "Your book," she replied, her face flushing slightly.  
  
Maura's eyebrow scrunched inward, confusion muddling her lip. "What book?"  
  
"You know," Jane pressed. "The book."  
  
Maura shook her head slightly. "No, I don't know," she responded.  
  
This time it was Jane's turn to furrow her brow. "The book in your gym bag," she said impatiently. "Fifty Shades of Grey."  
  
Maura squinted at her, at a loss. "I don't have that book.”  
  
"It was in your gym bag," Jane repeated, her voice escalating with a vague panic. Wherever this conversation was headed, she wasn't certain she wanted to be at the end of it.  
  
"What gym bag?"   
  
"The navy blue one with the stripe." Jane eyed her girlfriend suspiciously.  
  
Maura's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open and she quickly pressed her hand against it. "Oh my god," she said, her eyes suddenly buoyant.  
  
"What?" Jane asked, panicking.  
  
Maura removed her hand from her mouth, revealing the beginnings of a smile. "I lent that bag to your mother when she started Zumba with me."  
  
Jane was quiet for a moment, absorbing this latest revelation with a dropped jaw. "You did what?" she asked.  
  
Maura let out a laugh, but pressed her hand back against her mouth as Jane darted a warning look at her. "It must be hers," she responded, not masking her mirth very well.  
  
"My mother is reading that?!" Jane exclaimed, tossing Maura off her lap and swinging her legs out of bed. "Oh my freaking god."  
  
Maura didn't bother holding in her laugh this time, but reached out for Jane's arm. "Oh, don't let it bother you," she said. "It's a best seller. Everyone and their mother is reading that book."  
  
"Yeah, no shit!" Jane said, but as Maura pulled her back into bed, she couldn't help but laugh, despite the reddening of her face. "Oh my god," she moaned, pressing her head into Maura's lap to cover her embarrassment. "I need to go jump off a bridge."  
  
Maura's honey-coated giggle permeated her fog of humiliation, and Jane raised her head up to meet her eyes. "I really thought you were into that. I thought you wanted it."  
  
"Well, I clearly am," Maura said with a tilt of her head. "Although if I wanted to read about it, I'd go with Marquis de Sade or The Story of O. Twentieth century bondage is more my speed."  
  
"I'm happy to see your tastes are snobby when it comes to erotica, too," Jane said, but slapped a hand to her still reddened forehead. "Oh my god, you've got to get that bag back to my mom. I can't even look at her."  
  
"Your mother is a healthy, middle-aged woman, Jane. Her libido doesn't simply disappear."  
  
“She's not a healthy, middle-aged woman, she's my _mother_.”  
  
“I think you need to grow up,” Maura said with a coy smile.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Jane asked, throwing her hands up. “I just lost every semblance of innocence I ever had.”

 

Maura giggled. “Poor Jane.” She got to her knees, returning to her straddled position, and rubbed her hands together expectantly. “So, when do I get to try?”

 

Jane eyed her warily. “Try what?”

 

“You know, being on top,” Maura said with an excited shrug. Jane laughed, but the response prompted a wounded double-take from Maura. “You don't think I can top? You don't think I have the gumption to do it?” she asked.

 

“No, I think you're plenty bossy enough to top,” Jane said. “But do you have the swagger to back it up?”

 

“I don't need swagger,” Maura said flippantly. “Whatever that is. I have something else.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jane asked, amused. “What's that?”

 

“Sensuality,” Maura said, bending down for a slow, lingering kiss. Jane opened fully into it, but quickly flipped Maura back beneath her with a laugh, breaking the kiss and instead running her lips down Maura's stomach. 

 

“That may be,” she replied. “But tonight I'm still in charge. And I'm not letting you out of this bed until tomorrow morning.” She rested her head on Maura's stomach, peering up at her. “I've missed us,” she said simply.

 

“And who knew it would be your mother to bring us back together?” Maura said with a giggle, and Jane pushed her face into Maura's stomach, muffling a groan.

 

“It's going to take at least twenty-four hours for me to live this down, isn't it?” she asked.

 

“At least,” Maura confirmed with a smile. “But then it's my turn.”

 

Jane raised her head, narrowing her eyes. “You're serious?”

 

Maura pushed her head playfully away from her stomach and inched out of bed, heading for the bathroom and giving Jane one of her favorite views of her girlfriend. “Wouldn't you like to know?” the blonde replied, tossing her head over her shoulder with a coy grin. Jane fell back onto the comforter as she heard the shower begin to run, and she couldn't help but feel a brief flicker of excitement run through her. From now on, however, she would let her own imagination dictate her fantasies.


End file.
